fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey to Half-Life 3
Plot When hearing that HL3 is hidden in a abandoned building, Mordecai set out to find the building that has it, but when he go inside, he have to go through a dungeon first with a unpleasant surprise awaiting Along the way he meet new friends that is going to help him! Transcript *(The episode starts with Mordecai and Rigby in a living room with VALVe merchandise.) *'Mordecai': *groaning* I'm bored. *'Rigby': I know. I need Half-Life 3. *'Mordecai': After all these years, I don't think a Half-Life 2: Episode 3 or Half Life 3. We should face it. *'Rigby': Probably because half life sucks! *'Mordecai': Half-Life isn't that bad. It's just overrated. I think Team Fortress 2 and the Portal games are better., *'Nate': Team Fortress 2 for the win! *(Zim and Gumball appeared) *'Zim': We would like to agree that Halo is better. *'Gumball': Yeah, Halo's so much better. Call of Duty stinks like filth. *'Nate': Hell yeah, it does. *'Zim': Nate, you said you were 14, turns out your 13, why are you changing your age? *'Nate': I had a talk with the people who made birth certificate. They got my real year of birth, 2000. *'Zim': Well at least there's no Empire trouble. *'Gumball': So Zim and I can continue our loyalty for Benson. *(Darwin appeared) *'Darwin': But wait! There's one real copy of Half-Life 3 hidden in a abandoned building! *'Rigby': Actually we can't cause its stupid. (Looks at Mordecai) Like you! (Pokes Mordecai in the eye) *'Mordecai': AH! *(Rigby laughs) *'Mordecai': Rigby! That game hasn't come out for a decade! *'Nate': You guys can go. Half-Life is overrated. *'Rigby': Mordecai, for being a smart elleck! (Poked Mordecai in the eye) *'Mordecai': AH! How do you like this! *(Mordecai poked Rigby's eye, but no effect) *'Rigby': Nice try Mordo, but I was born with tough and hurt proof eyes, so. (Poked Mordecai's eyes 7 times) *'Mordecai': AAAHHHH!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acid in your eyes, it is! *'Darwin': Dudes, stop! How are we going to get somewhere with this?! *'Rigby': Darwin will you stay out of this!? (Poked Mordecai's eyes 12 times) And besides, acid doesn't affect my eyes either. *'Mordecai': I should've not treat you like a jerk. *'Rigby': Oh and that spray thing called Dudetime, thats mostly your fault to belive a bunch of women. *'Darwin': Calm down rigby. *(Rigby amd Darwin left) *'Mordecai': I shall find the only real copy of Half-Life 3. *(Cut to Rigby and Darwin) *'Darwin': Rigby, how do you feel about him right now? *'Rigby': He's made me pissed off over this so-called "HL3" thing that is "hidden" in a stupid build! *'Darwin': Rigby, calm down. It's just-- *'Rigby': An excuse for a "game"! *'Darwin': That's right. Are you sure Mordecai handle this all by himself? *'Rigby': Of course, Darwin. He can handle it by himself. *'Darwin': Yeah, you're right. *(With Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Guess, I'm the only guy left. What am I going to do now? ---- *(Robin arrives) *'Robin': Hi, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Hi, Robin, what's up? *'Robin': Well, I got something important to tell you. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Robin': Well, could you imagine if Starfire is marrying someone else? That should be me already. I hope. *(Flashback started) *'Starfire': (Angrily) And you can forget about being my best friend in fact, Robin, if I were you I wouldn't show up to the Wedding at all﻿. *(Robin looks very sadly at his friends) *'Cyborg': Come on, gang, let's go check on Starfire. *(The Titans walk out angrily not caring how Robin was feeling﻿) *(The doors slam shut leaving Robin alone and behind Robin sadly looks down gulity) *'Robin': Maybe I was being jealous and overprotective﻿. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow, I didn't know that. Say, Robin, maybe you should get your own smoochie-smoochies. *'Robin': Really? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Robin': Come to think of it, I've never had a smoochie-smoochies. ---- *'Zim': Gumball! I won the Dunkin' Doughnuts Gronk Chomp Challenge! Check out this Angus Big 'n Toasted! Yum! Go, New England Patriots! *'Gumball': You know it, Zim. *'Rob Gronkowski': Hey there, Zim! Ready to chomp? *'Zim': Sure. Trivia *Gordon Freeman, Eli Vance, Isaac Kleiner, Judith Mossman, Alyx Vance, Barney Calhoun, Arne Magnusson, Dr. Rosenberg, Gina Cross, Colette Green, Richard Keller, Walter Bennet, Dr. Simmons, Odessa Cubbage, Father Grigori, Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, Purple Guy, Eggs Benedict, Cassette Man, Solid Snake, Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, Raiden, Roy Campbell, Meryl Silverburgh, Gray Fox, Naomi Hunter, Nastasha Romanenko, Mei Ling, Johnny Sasaki, Jonathan, Ed (Metal Gear), Sunny (Metal Gear), Drebin 893 and Little Gray got a job at the park. *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, The Combine, Combine Advisors, The G-Man, Adrian Shephard, Wallace Breen, Zombies (Half-Life), Big Boss, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake, Vamp, Decoy Octopus, Screaming Mantis, Crying Wolf, Raging Raven, Laughing Octopus, PMC and Revolver Ocelot are working for the Rabbid Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers